The Beginning
by iPerul
Summary: The Last. The past is coming up to the remaining three, new campers come to camp half-blood, and mysteries are on its way.
1. Thoughts

**A/n: Welcome, thou doth read this, are ye fools. Throw your dignities away and dwell in the story to come. Also, merry Christmas people. This is the sequel to 'The Last', in case you have not read it, here's the link: **.net/s/6429208/1/The_Last. Enjoy and RRF. =3

_**Nico's Pov;**_

Ever since Percy died, Annabeth hasn't been the same. If I dared to ask her something, she would get it wrong, than turn back to stare into space. Her gray eyes aren't what they once were where they had the fire glistening in them. Grover didn't last long after Percy died, for he died because of the empathy link between the two of them. Percy had a different funeral than all the others; he was not burned, but buried in the forests' riverbed. The way things are now are not how they used to be, and it's only been two months since Percy died, so I don't see this depressing aura disappearing anytime soon.

I lay there, staring into space as I do when I'm 'down in the dumps'. Thalia crept towards me and lay down beside me, kissed me on the cheek and gazed up at her fathers' territory, the sky.

"What's the matter, Nico?" She asked anxiously, and I noticed she turned her head towards me from the corner of my eye.

"I'm just curious of how Percy is doing down there, I don't sense his spirit at all. I also wonder what Grover ended up as, him disappearing right after dying. Annabeth hasn't been the same since the incident happened, I mean, I wouldn't either. But, she's just... I don't know." I replied, trying to sound strong. My hands started shaking so I put my arms behind my head casually, hoping Thalia wouldn't notice.

"Oh, it's not that bad. I'm sure Percy's in Elysium, no doubt." She grinned; a bursting fire erupted in my stomach, coveting me with warmth. Her smile could make anyone feel happy and at home.

I smirked. "I guess you're right. I guess Grover could be a soaring redwood tree, towering with pride above anyone else. Or a willow tree; any tree with sense of pride for the environment would be perfect for him." I leaned to Thalia and kissed her lips softly and quickly. I stood up and stretched arms, breaking off my exhaustion and filling me up with energy.

Thalia propped herself on her arm. "And where might you be going?" She asked.

"Oh, just for a walk. You're welcome to join me." I said, strolling away while she quickly caught up, holding my hand.

_**Annabeth's Pov;**_

'_Why did he die on me?'_ I ask myself that very question every day but I could never be able to answer it, no matter how desperate I am or how hard I try. I'm sure he's in Elysium, but I can't help but think that he might be sad down there, leading the perfect life... Or death, I'm not in the mood to think. Every day since that day he died everyone keeps trying to comfort me, and every time they do, I would just want to whip their hand away and storm off, trying to find a place where I could think. Some girls from the Aphrodite cabin sympathises for me, thinking they know what love is. The other Aphrodite campers would tease me by saying that I'm becoming emo, punk or goth like Nico and Thalia, just the way I like it. I hate it when people sympathise for me, it makes me feel as if I'm pittied or weaker than they are. Believe me, I would fight them and hand their asses to them if they wouldn't stop. But, worse of all is how I have to look after new campers, showing them around. Leo, Piper, Jason and Xsel, Xsel having a silent 'x', which was made clear when he got here. Leo was a son of Hephaestus, not any old son, but a fire user. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, and being the only Aphrodite camper not to sympathise or tease me, she was my favourite. Jason was son of the lord of the sky, brother of Thalia, a blonde different coloured eyed, Percy. Xsel, a son of Poseidon, strongest of the four campers. His arms were bulging as if he was a son of Hephaestus, his personality was one of Ares campers, and his face resembled Percy's more than Jason's did, apart from the hair. His hair was a close-cut, shaved and brown. Apparently Percy looks like alot-

"What're you doing?" Malcolm asked, pouncing towards the bed I was sitting in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Olympus." I lied.

"Must be hard being the architect of Olympus, isn't it?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, it's delightful, everyday they give you chocolate and maple-covered syrup, just for the hell of it." I sarcastically said, dictating his happiness.

"Ouch, sorry for asking, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"Sergeant Sarcasm?" I asked, curious.

"Is it not Sergeant Sarcasm?" He knitted his eyebrows together. "Because if I'm wrong..."

"I don't think it is, Malcolm." I laid back. "And can you leave please? I'm going to take a nap." I demanded coldly.

"Sure, I need to practice my bow and arrow skills anyway." He said, jumping off the bed and out of the cabin. I rested my head on the bed and as soon as it hit the pillow, it came to me that I would never be able to sleep. It was going to be a long day.

**A/n: And thank you for reading the first chapter of the sequel from 'The Last'**


	2. Starting a Prophecy

**A/n: As I said, I will be updating as much as possible. So here it is. And just to warn you; I will, be making the chapters much, much, longer. RRF and enjoy.**

_**Thalia's Pov;**_

It's hard not to notice Nico's change in character when Percy and Grover left us. I mean, it was because of them that he is here now. I've know Percy and Grover for longer though, so I'm sure I'm feeling the most pain.

_Right?_

Here I am, not being able to sleep because of Nico. Damn him for being sad. Oh well, I guess I am the one who is to comfort him. Over the past few days I've also notice how this new Aphrodite camper, not Piper, she's fine. She's called Arobella, and she is pissing me off. Nico may have not noticed, but she keeps flirting with him. She keeps being modest and shy around him, acting as if she is too embarrassed to do _anything._ Literally, she walks like a cripple.

Annabeth has changed to; it's not every day that you lose the person you love because he was trying to save you. I hope Nico would do that for me too, he seems like a person to do that. I'm surprised how Annabeth is taking this though; I thought she would be strong like she normally is, fighting anything that stepped in her way. But right now, she's weak. She doesn't even try to fight the walls blocking her way. When she talks it just comes out all slurry, her hair is frail in the morning, supposedly if she does come out of her cabin in the morning. I know she doesn't like people taking pity on her, so I try my best not to. That's why I leave her in peace to let her think about what's happening. Hell, I'm sure I would be worse.

With all this thinking, I'm afraid it's going to be a long night.

_**Nico's Pov;**_

I rise up early in the morning before the sun rises to see how the stars disappear and how the sun blocks its view of the world around us. Plus, I like the dark. I crouch down next to my cabin wall, basking in the darkness of the sky and the yellow light gleaming from the moon. I clambered up the walls of my cabin on to the roof, making sure not to slip and fall. I took one last jump to the edge of the roof and clutched upon it tightly, making sure not to slip.

I lay down on the flat roof, giving me a good view of the camp. I just realised how the cabins have no windows, only the light inside the room to brighten up the cabin. I wonder how it is to have other people in your cabin with you, talking together about your day and what you hope for tomorrow. But I know I won't experience that, even if I do get another camper in my room. I know that our dark personalities won't even give us hope of talking together; if we do it will only escalate in to an argument.

I look at the sun finally rising, giving a healthy glow of light and darkness around me. It looked beautiful, soft and gentle; just like Thalia's electric blue eyes. But her eyes have that little spark that she gets from her father, showing relations to the lord of the sky. All I have is the nothingness and darkness in mine. Which I must admit, is pretty cool. But I would rather have eyes which someone would actually stare at, the type of eyes which could melt someone's heart, not have them wince or look away quickly. The only person who actually would look into my eyes is Thalia, and even I know that would be a challenge, I can't guess how depressed my eyes might make her.

I gaze up at the sky once more to see the full light of the day, the rising sun. I looked away, cautious of blinding myself if I look at it for far too long. I jumped down from the roof and stepped into my cabin so no-one else would know I'm up.

I jump in my bad and blanket myself with my duvet. I loosen up and drift away my dreams.

I got awaken by a loud knock on my door, showing hints of frustration. I slowly stepped out of my bed, bringing my lovely midnight black duvet with me, and curiously opened the door.

"Good morning Nico, had another good sleep alone tonight?" Claire, an Aphrodite camper who once caught me and Thalia kissing; well I hope only once.

"Yes, it's better than listening to your ear-piercing voice." I groaned, signalling that I'm tired.

"You're so mean." She teased. "But it's time to go to the pavilion to eat, so if I were you I would brush my hair and replace my duvet with some clothes. Perhaps I could choose for you?"

"I would rather die." I answered harshly, closing the door in her face.

"If you do die you will only see your father there, and we all know that you don't really like your father that much." She exclaimed. I could tell she left after those words by the noise of her high heels on the flags.

"Will she ever leave me alone?" I asked myself. I threw my duvet on the bed, not bothering to straighten it. It's not like its inspection day... is it? I straightened my duvet, just in case. I slid on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a silver lining whirling around one leg. I then put on a 'Bring Me the Horizon' top, reading 'So Throw Your Diamonds in the Sky'; classy. I slipped on some black and white checker converse. After all of this I suddenly remember that I haven't changed my boxers... well fuck it. I waved my hand away at the thought and cleaned the room.

After my own version of spring cleaning, I then thrust the door open with my foot and walked out, glowing with depression and pride. That's what I would've done if I remembered I locked the door, and because of my lack of memory I broke my foot. I'm able to fight monsters every day for Gods, but I can't kick open a locked door?

Bullshit.

I took my keys from the dresser after strapping my watch on my wrist. I unlocked the door and once again attempted to thrust open the door; Success. But I broke the solid oak door off its hinges in the act, causing me to hang my head in a mix of pride and shame. I walked back into my cabin, acting as if nothing happened.

I snatched my black iPod off the floor from the corner of the room and slid it in to my pocket. After that I snaked the earphones of my iPod inside my shirt, and it came out through the collar; I left it I hanging for a while than plugged it in to my ears. I took out my iPod and scrolled through my music, deciding on 'Slipknot Psychosocial'. I walked to my open doorway and took a step outside.

As soon as I stepped outside I caught all the campers staring at me in awe. I strolled through the green to the pavilion and took a seat at my table. Since Percy left, Annabeth, Thalia and I didn't find the need to sit on the same table anymore, which probably would only bring back memories.

Crap, I forgot my food. I stood up but then quickly got pushed down. I turned my head around to see who done it, but the culprit wasn't to be found. I looked back at my table and found an absent-minded girl staring at my nose, I decided her face was a little too close to mine so I softly pushed her head a little away from mine. She finally sat on a chair on the other side of the table.

"I got some food for you!" Arobella exclaimed happily, pushing the plate of rice and questionable meat towards me.

"Thanks, I guess." I said after choosing my words carefully.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm not hungry anyway." Her finger suddenly started twirling in her golden curls and she also was avoiding eye contact. Once again, I chose my actions carefully and responded with one raised eyebrow.

_**Thalia's Pov;**_

I'm eating my rice all happily, and I see that bitch Arobella flirting with Nico. I swear to gods that he is the only boy on the world who doesn't realise when a girl is flirting with him.

I stood up from my table and stormed to his table with a smile on his face, sitting as closely as to him as possible. I stuck my tongue out at her and snuggle up into Nico's neck, then giving Arobella the death I felt a sudden surge of superiority. I turned Nico's head towards me and seeing that he had a surprised look made me giggle. I leaned in to kiss him softly, practically grazing his lips teasingly. I took a look at Arobella, but to no surprise she was walking back to her cabin, walking as if she only started to learn how to walk. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?" Nico asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing." I rolled my eyes again. It's true, he never realises when a girl likes him.

"Okay then..." A confused Nico replied. I took a look around, finding Annabeth giving a tour to the new campers; Leo, Jason, Piper and Xsel. I waved at her, and she waved unenthusiastically. I wish she wasn't so depressed, but I know she wouldn't like any help, so I decided to just stay where I was.

_**Annabeth's Pov;**_

I'm use to giving a tour to a camper, but four at one time really is frustrating. You show them one place and all of them ask questions about it; at once.

I nodded my head to the pavilion. "That's the pavilion, that's where everyone eats, as you can see.

"Why doesn't it have a roof?" Xsel asked.

"What's that burning fire for?" Piper asked.

"Why is there a fire at bright daylight?" Jason asked.

"I bet I could make a better fire." Leo smirked.

"There is no roof because there isn't a point of _having_ a roof, for there isn't any rain because of the magic borders of this camp. The fire is for the gods, it's where you scrape some of your food off your plate as an offering to your parent. Jason, the answer is the same as Piper's; for offering uses only. Leo, I think you're just a little bit too cocky for my liking." I replied. They all gave agreeing nods and we walked on.

"... And that's the Big House." I pointed to the huge house in front of us. "Before you ask, the place is where Chiron and Mr.D reside. The upper floor is for the oracle, Rachel, who is by the way our new oracle since recently. An oracle is a spirit who gives prophecies to fulfil."

"By Chiron, do you mean that centaur in the myths who trained Theseus and Achilles?" Jason asked.

"Who is Mr.D?" The four asked in unison.

I sighed. "Yes, that Chiron. Mr.D is the God Dionysus," I would've normally of told much more facts, but I wasn't in the mood, which shocked even myself. I looked at them all; I've never seen such wider eyes. "Let me warn you, don't mess with Mr.D, he's a dick." I reassured them simply. Is it me or did I hear harsh, deep swallowing from the four campers.

"Well, that's the end of our tour. All of you go into the Big House, Chiron need to talk to you four." I watched them go through the marble door of the Big House and walked past the green into my cabin, away from other campers. I took a big jump onto my bed, and slept in the foetal position, dreaming about Percy.

_**Jason's Pov;**_

When we all took a step into the marble embedded house, we all looked around in awe. Compared to the camp, I wasn't expecting something like this. The only thing I could think of is; how does the inside of my cabin look like?

"Ah, I see you all have arrived. Take a seat." He waved us to the first-class upholstered red chairs resting ahead of his desk. "We recently upgraded, quite extravagant if you ask me, wouldn't be my first choice. But I can't speak back to Mr.D otherwise I might lose my job."

"So, what, you're like his bitch?" Leo asked.

"No, not at all. Plus, that attitude will not be any good for you around here, so I recommend you to drop it at once!" Chiron replied with an edged tone in his voice. I glanced at Leo and shook my head. "I bring you all today to tell you that you might already have a prophecy. I denied it at first but the oracle convinced me. I suggest one of you go upstairs and-"

"I'll do it." I interrupted.

"Are you sure? Because the first time you go up there it's pretty scary." Chiron replied. I cringed at the thought of what might be up there. But I was determined to break out of my limited shyness and act confidently. I took a look at the other three, but they were all looking away as if they have no parts in this.

Bastards.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I gulped.

"Ok, the oracle is upstairs in the attic; you'll find a girl there. Talk to her and I'm sure the oracle will speak."

I gulped again, afraid of what to come. I was afraid that I might go up there and run back down, scared and abashed. But I knew I had to do this. I had to do this for me and the bastards sitting next to me.

I stood up and made my way up the stairs, slowly. I poked my head around the corner of the wall and gazed into the darkness which was the attic, or my sister's heart. Only joking, Thalia's is way darker than this. I mean, the attic has more light in it than her heart does. And the attic's light is dust and a dim light coming from the wooden arched window across the room. Don't tell me; out of everything they didn't upgrade the attic? I squinted to see through the dark, and after even harder squinting I noticed a redheaded girl underneath the arched window, sitting down cross legged, and drawing.

"Hey there." I waved, giving a comforting smile.

She jumped. "Dude, what the hell? Don't sneak up on me like that." She responded.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, walking closer to her, managing to look over her shoulder.

"Prophecies, people's prophecies." An oracle drawing prophecies. Go figure.

"By any chance do you know mine?"

"Nope" She answered, popping the p. I nodded and walked around the room to see trophies, awards, swords, broken shields and broken armour. After looking at the ornaments I noticed under almost all of them, the name 'Perceus Jackson or Annabeth Chase or Grover Underwood.' I know Annabeth, she was the girl who just gave me the tour. Damn she's well known. But Perceus and Grover are two people who are mysteries to me.

"Who are Perceus Jackon and Grover Underwood?" I asked the girl.

"You don't know them? Even after they saved pretty much all of America?" She asked me as if I was an idiot.

"They did what?" I replied. How could two people save all of America? I had to know.

"I just said, they saved America. Do I have to spell it out to you or something?" She crossly replied. I bring up Perceus and Grover and then all of a sudden she's lashing out at me?

"By any chance did you-"

Before I could ask my question, she turned towards me and widened her mouth as humanly possible; maybe more. Green smoke started oozing out of her mouth, coveting the rooms' walls. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out. What the hell?

"_Offspring of the sky,  
Offspring of the sea,  
Offspring of knowledge,  
Offspring of love,  
Six in all,  
All will climb hills and hedges,  
All shall travel through vast oceans,  
All will search what they're looking for,  
For soon all else will fall." _The girl said in a raspy, cold voice that couldn't be hers. I knew who it was; the oracle. I was dumb-struck. Now I know what they mean by all of this being terrifying. If the oracle wasn't a girl and I didn't want to embarrass myself, I would've pissed myself to no end. While the oracle was saying all this, the girl already stripped out a page from her notebook, pencil in hand. She started writing all of this in quick pace. If I didn't know any better, I would've think that she was writing things before the words even came out. She wasn't even looking at the damned paper! She quickly closed her mouth, rolled her eyes back into place, and waved all the smoke away. She looked down at the paper and rolled it up.

"There you go. Have fun." She smirked and went back to her drawings. I cringed and started down the stairs.

_**Piper's Pov;**_

I feel so horrible now that I had sent Jason there alone. I wish I had gone with him, I could've been there holding his hand... stop thinking like this Piper. He probably doesn't even like me back. I Heard footsteps coming from the gold encrusted stairs. Yes, gold. This place had everything. There was even a lion's head on the wall. A lion! I gazed at the stairs, then at Jason hurrying down it with a rolled up paper in his hand.

He waved the paper in the air. "Got the prophecy." He exclaimed casually. He handed it to Chiron and took a seat next to me.

"Why do you smell of... smoke?" I asked, pondering the question after I asked it.

"It was the oracle." He replied.

"The oracle smokes?" I asked.

"No... Never mind."

"So she's giving papers now? Before we had to remember the prophecy." Chiron grinned.

"So what is it about?" Xsel asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you when I read it thoroughly. I'll call you back when I think I know what it is." Chiron responded, unrolling the paper. We all stood up and walked out of the house.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

**A/n: I have recently become a beta reader =D! Thank you for reading this chapter. I will try to update regularly. RRF (Read, Review or Flame) =3.**


	3. Snip

**A/n: Welcome back and I hope you enjoy this chapter, RRF please.**

_**Nico's POV;**_

There's a rumour spreading around camp that the four new campers; Jason, Piper, Leo and Xsel had got a new quest. Not that I wouldn't have heard it soon enough, with them boasting about it all the time. I haven't heard what the quest is though. That's the only thing they wouldn't tell me. It must be a very important quest if they didn't want to tell me, but maybe they're just excited about getting their first quest. I remember when I got my first quest, I was so excited. But, now, it's not a big deal. It's not like I ever had any good quests. The quests I received were completed without me even attempting to try them.

I felt bitter, why are they getting a better quest then I had ever gotten. But maybe it's not that good. I shouldn't indulge myself into this anymore; it would just make me feel worse. I stroked the side of my cabin; it reminded me of Percy, of how he got the gods to make all these cabins. I wish I had something to be proud of. I sat down on the hard wood floor that surrounded my cabin, leaning my back on the cabin wall. I rested my head on the wall and shut my eyes, hopefully drifting off to a happy, endless dream.

I woke up the loud mutterings of campers heading to the pavilion. I looked up at the sky and it passed sunset, the half-moon crescent slowly setting in the pitch black sky above me. My stomach rumbled, signalling that I was hungry. My stomach never was a happy camper. Enchanted by the muttering of campers and the smell of food across the grass, I skipped on the newly made flags set into the ground across to the pavilion. I collected my plate of food and slipped onto my table, placing the plate onto the table. I felt unusually happy, which I must say is unusual.

I then felt fingers creep up my back to my shoulder slowly, with a shock I spun and collided with someone's lips; Thalia. She broke apart from our kiss.

"You planned that, didn't you?" I grumbled, smirking. She winked with a grin and took a seat to my right.

"Can I share your food with you? I'm too lazy to get my own." She asked innocently.

"Of course you are too lazy." I rolled my eyes. She punched my arm and stole a chip from anyway. She threw it up and caught it inside her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled, full of pride. She then took another chip and threw it at me.

"That's for not giving it to me in the first place." She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out. I threw a chip back at her. She then threw it at me. I tried to throw another one before she could but we kept stopping each other's path. She then fell on top of me, I tried to keep my balance but she pushed me down. On the way down I hit something hard. I turned around and noticed Arobella sitting where I was about to land. She coughed.

"Hey Nico, am I interrupting something." She said cheerfully, looking a little hurt."Yeah, you are." Thalia snarled, glaring at her. Arobella grunted and stormed off back to her cabins bench. Thalia and I chuckled together and then I lay down on the bed with her on top of me, kissing me playfully.

"May I have all your attention, please?" A gruff deep voice from the podium asked through the microphone. Thalia and I got back up, blushing. Chiron was on the stage.

"Our four new campers has received a quest, and they would like to recite it so all the campers would understand why they chose the campers they do. Jason, if you would like to do the honours." Chiron bellowed. Jason from the Zeus cabin, my girlfriend's brother, stood up and recited the prophecy;

"_Offspring of the sky,_ this would be referring to the children of Zeus; which would be me and Thalia. _Offspring of the sea, _this would be referring to the children of Poseidon; which would be Xsel._ Offspring of knowledge, _this line would be referring to a child of Athena, so I'm going to have to choose. Since I have known Annabeth better and that she also has decent combat skills, I choose her. _Offspring of love, _this line would be referring to a child of Aphrodite, so I choose Piper from that cabin. _Six in all, All will climb hills and hedges, All shall travel through vast oceans, All will search what they're looking for, For soon all else will fall_. All of has been chosen, please get ready for the journey ahead of us. Pack your things and get mentally stable. Thank you for listening." Jason spoke loudly, walking over to the Hephaestus cabin bench to talk to Leo.

Chiron clapped. "Thank you for your words Jason, since you were the individual to have received the prophecy, I declare you the leader of the quest. I hope you guide them will, but remember to take their advice. I wish you a good meal." Chiron than trotted off the stage towards the Big House.

"I wish I could go with you." I told Thalia. "But, someone has to stay here, to keep an eye on the campers."

"Oh, don't worry. You're going to come too." She smirked and walked back to her cabin bench.

_**Jason's POV;**_

I patted Leo's back, knowing that he's disappointed of not being able to go on the quest. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry that you-"

"No, it's ok. If you had chosen me, I would've declined. I'm busy with all these wonderful mechanism things in the Hephaestus cabin; I just can't keep my hand off them." I looked down into his lap, and I see him playing with a screwdriver and a nail. "You wouldn't believe the things I could make with these two objects." I grinned and gave him a hug. The hug eventually became awkward and we let go quickly.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, I hope you make the best machine ever." I cheered him on.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. I've got something the others haven't." He quickly looked around, raised a finger in front of my face, and snapped his index finger and thumb together. Out of nowhere, a ball of fire rested on his open hand. He clapped both his hands together and then carried on playing with his toys. "Cool, right?"

"Yes! I wish I could do that." I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You could. Try bursting a tree with lightning, watch what will happen." We chuckled.

_**Nico's POV;**_

After eating my dinner, I walked across the green to my cabin to finish my long awaited sleep. I grasped the knob of my cabin door to open it. On my right shoulder, I suddenly felt a light tap. I spun around to see a smiling Arobella, dim wittingly waving.

"Hi" She squealed.

"Hey" I replied, hoping to be able to get back to my cabin soon.

"How are things with you and Thalia?" She asked, raising her arm to pull back a hair behind her ear.

"Oh, things are-"Before I could finish she pushed me up against my cabin door.

"To be honest, I don't really care. She'll be out of the picture soon anyway. I'm smarter, better looking, cute and sweeter than her; why won't you choose me?" She demanded rather then asked.

"I haven't, and won't choose you because I love Thalia. She may not be as smart, but she sure is better looking, and wonderful, and beautiful..." I rambled on.

"Maybe this will change your mind." She crashed her lips against mine, eyes closed; she kept trying to get deeper into the kiss. My eyes open, shocked. She felt like this towards me? I broke away from the kiss. I then heard footsteps running away and quite sobbing. _Thalia._ I pushed Arobella off me and ran to where I had heard the footsteps. Since she ran away, stomping on the ground, she left a trail behind her. I followed that trail through the forest all the way to Zeus' fist; where my love was couched down, head between her knees, sobbing. I quietly sneaked to the rock.

"Go away!" Thalia croaked.

"What did I do?" I asked even though I knew.

"You kissed that... that... thing!" She spat.

"No, she kissed me!" I responded. "Please believe me."

"You know what; I always knew you liked her. I always thought you were too dense to not notice she liked you. But I bet you were doing this all along; behind my back. Nico, I don't think I can be with you anymore." She cried, leaping off the rock and out of the forest, heading to her cabin.

What just happened? Did she... did she break up with me? I took the golden butterfly broche which was kept hidden in my pocket. I read the engraving on the base 'T+N'. This is where we found this broche together. This is where we broke up. Please, gods, tell me this is all a nightmare. I collapsed to my knees, weeping in my hands, my tears circling the broche.

_**Annabeth's POV;**_

"What's wrong Thalia?" I asked trailing her.

"Nothing, nothing fucking at all." She spat.

"I know there's something!" I spun her round towards me.

"I saw Nico kissing Arobella!" She replied, looking away from me.

"Are you sure she wasn't kissing him?"

"It doesn't matter, I broke up with him. I hope I don't see his pale face ever again."

I let go. "So, both our men left us?"

"Pfft, men." We said in unison. Thalia walked away back to her cabin. I followed her and entered her cabin with her.

"I'm sure everything will be ok." I said cheerfully while taking a seat on the edge of the bed with Thalia following suit.

"This is the first time that I haven't seen you depressed since..."

"Yeah, I guess. Because of that incident I fear spiders more now."

"As if you could fear them anymore than you do." We giggled. We stayed there talking for hours, talking about our ex-boyfriends. From time to time I would notice us both shedding a tear. It was a fun but hurtful few hours, but I'm happy I had let some things off my chest.

"Thalia, it's getting late so I'm going back to my cabin. Good night." I smiled and stood up and headed out the cabin.

"Um, Annabeth. Thanks." Thalia said.

I nodded and left the cabin to go back to my cabin. I looked at the sky to see it was dark, the moon up above. "I guess my prediction of it being night was right." I whispered to myself while opening my cabin door and crawling to my bed to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock. I slid out of my blankets and pulled my suitcase from underneath my bed. I lifted it up and rested it on my bed; time to start packing. It was the middle of the night when I was rudely woken up by Malcolm telling me that I should wake up early, the coach would arrive at noon.

I finished packing, still deprived of sleep; I collapsed onto my untidy bed and closed my eyes.

I got awoken by Malcolm.

"What?" I groaned.

"You've got five minutes to get to the coach!" Malcolm shouted into my ear, crap. I sprung up from the bed and heaved up my suitcase, dragging it out of the cabin. I ran to the top of half-blood hill where the others; Xsel, Jason, Piper and Thalia were waving at me. I stopped and panted when I caught up with them.

"So, where should we go head out first?" Thalia asked.

"We go where ever our heart takes us, where ever our feet lead us." Jason responded, walking down the hill.

"Weren't we going by coach?" I asked catching up with him.

"No, that wasn't in the plan." He grinned, still walking away. I walked by his side with the other three following.

"There's a question I've been meaning to ask." Thalia started. "In the prophecy, it said there were six of us. But, there are only 5. Who are we missing?"

"The person we are missing is the person we probably going to meet." Jason replied.

"Stop trying to talk wise Jason, it doesn't suit you." Piper grinned, scoffing.

"Hey guys, I think I know a place we could go." Xsel exclaimed, running down the road to the bus that was parked. He jumped into the bus and we followed suit, with one more person than walking on, the bus set off.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Xsel replied. I trust him, so I'm sure we're not going anywhere stupid.

_**Nico's POV;**_

I'm on a bus with Thalia and the rest, hoping not to be caught. It was hard to get this far without being noticed; and I'm sure Annabeth noticed me being the last person on the bus. However, she may be smart, but she won't be able to see through my disguise. I was wearing a white Mickey Mouse top with white baggy jeans and pink Reebok sneakers. I accessorised with a white and pink striped beanie hat and pink rounded glasses, also with the added effect of a black scarf. Since I looked so different, I'm sure they would've never noticed me.

I took my seat at the back of the bus, hoping I would be able to hear what they were saying, but they were silent.

I glanced outside the window, and something caught my eye as we drove past. It was the three fate sisters sitting down on three different lawn chairs, knitting. If my eyes didn't deceive me, I'm sure I noticed one of them stretching a string, raised some scissors and snipped right through the middle.

What does this mean? Am I going to die? I could be wrong, it might not be them. I only have had seen them once and that was when I was in the underworld with my father when I was 15, getting ready to fight in the Titan war. But what if it really was them? Is my life in danger?

Or worse, is Thalia's life in danger? I coughed at the thought, attracting the five half-bloods to spin their heads round to see who had coughed. I raised my scarf over my nose and mouth so I won't be recognised. After a few seconds they turned back around.

That was close.


End file.
